phineasandferbadventuresfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:Disneydude94
Welcome! Hey there! We're excited to have Phineas and Ferb Adventures Wiki as part of the Wikia community! There's still a lot to do, so here are some helpful tips and links to get your wiki going: *Not sure where to begin? Stop by Founder & Admin Central and check out the Blog for tips on how to jump start your wiki and make it grow! *Visit Community Central to make friends via chat, learn about new features and get updated on Wikia news and upcoming features on the Staff Blog. *Be sure to check out Wikia Labs for the latest features to enable on your wiki! *Explore our forums on Founder and Admin Central to see what other wiki admins are asking. *Lastly, visit our Help Pages to answer any specific question you may have. All of the above links are a great place to start exploring Wikia. If you get stuck or have a question you can't find the answer to -- please contact us . But most importantly, have fun! :) Happy editing! -- Sarah Manley Call Jafar a "Fat Elephant", Buddy. Can I join? Chance135 20:14, October 15, 2011 (UTC) My mensage Can you help me in Smurfs Fanon Wikia, the Timon and Pumbaa's Virtual Smurf-ari and Find Out Why with Timon and Pumbaa: Why Smurfs lives in Small Village. Here's the Link: http://smurfsfanon.wikia.com/wiki/Timon_and_Pumbaa%27s_Virtual_Smurf-ari Don't worry, I'll protect your web Thank you hey thanks for let me be on your own wiki i will let you be on my wiki because i like you man! you can vist my wiki anytime you want and make your own movie dude i would like to say thank you as a friend Come TO the chat please! i was waiting for hour for all day in ireland come on! to the chat come on to the chat so we can do a movie come to the chat meet me at the chat come on to the chat meet me there can you come to the chat we can make a movie please man come to the chat we can do a crossover movie of cartoon heroes that's so raven and sonic the hedgehog please come to the chat i need you! you can..come back now talk to me on the chat soon Hey Disneydude94, I Love your new Page. Can i make my own page just like You? hey bro um meet me at the chat later I know how to kickban/block those users who have been bullying and blocking you if you come to the chat. Hey nice Wiki -- Anthony Orangeisme 23:01, December 9, 2011 (UTC) i am on chat mystical 17:42, December 10, 2011 (UTC)mystical10mystical 17:42, December 10, 2011 (UTC) Did you want something from the chat? A crazy idea Hey I have a crazy idea in mind. Come to the chat for more information Hey, I've got something you'll need to read. Hey, sorry about you getting banned from the fanon wiki DD94. But I'm afraid that what I have to show you: http://filingcabinent.wikia.com/wiki/Scene_from_Mind_Cross,_future_fic. Is for your own good. I know that whenever something attacks Phinabella, you go crazy, this story is not something happy. It is a story that may either help you, or just show everyone at the wiki that you are crazy, which I do not believe. You are NOT crazy. Please hear me out. I wish for you to read this story. I know that you will hate it but it is the first step to rehabilitation. Going crazy about Phinabella getting attacked or changed is what got you banned. This habit must end. You must read this story and contact me on my talk page on the wiki from which this story originates. It is designed to fortify you for your return. Please trust me on this. Please. Darkness takes hold with a pitch-black void....... Dark Traveler 06:31, December 25, 2011 (UTC) The reason I had you read the scene was not to scare you. It is the first step to fortify you for any further attacks towards the Phinabella relationship. I will most likely be writing more of these scenes until you get so used to them that you won't freak out whenever Phinabella is changed. This treatment is for your own good. Darkness takes hold with a pitch-black void....... Dark Traveler 22:21, December 25, 2011 (UTC) ok on